A proxy server is a server that acts as an intermediary for requests from clients seeking resources from other servers. A client, e.g., a user device, connects to the proxy server requesting for a certain service, such as a file, connection, web page, or other resource available from a different server, and the proxy server evaluates the request as a way to simplify and control its complexity. However, analysis has shown that bypassing traffic of content delivery network (CDN) from the proxy server would benefit network capacity and user experience. Additionally, bypassing the proxy server may also benefit other traffic. For example, a content provider's data shows the use of proxy server(s) does not help HyperText Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) traffic. Meanwhile the majority of traffic on social network websites is HTTPS traffic nowadays.